1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water dispenser, more particularly to a water dispenser for a kitchen wall partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in most households to heat up a pot of water in the morning for making breakfast coffee. Some people boil water using electric heating pots instead of a gas stove for safety concerns. However, every time an electric heating pot is empty, it is required to manually fill the electric heating pot with water, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional hot water dispenser 7 is adapted for use with a countertop 8. The countertop 8 is mounted with a sink unit 81 that includes a water inlet pipe 811. The conventional hot water dispenser 7 includes a faucet 71 mounted on a top side of the countertop 8 at a position adjacent to the sink unit 81, a filter unit 73 disposed under the sink unit 81 for filtering water from the water inlet 811, and a heating tank 72 disposed under the sink unit 81 for boiling water from the filter unit 73. By connecting the heating tank 72 to an electrical outlet 82 under the sink unit 81, the conventional hot water dispenser 7 can boil water directly from the water inlet pipe 811.
However, since the conventional hot water dispenser 7 is disposed adjacent to the sink unit 81 and can be easily accessed by children, children may scald themselves with boiled water while operating the conventional hot water dispenser 7.